


An Usurpator's Wet Nurse

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Series: Narnia Musings [45]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, in which a dryad raises an ursupator's child with her people's stories, in which a dying world pleads with a dying tree, ive been doing it for years now, what do you mean i can't personify narnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: Wet Nurse, how old are those lashes in your back? For how many centuries have you been aching?
Relationships: Caspian & Caspian's Wet Nurse (Narnia), Narnia & Caspian's Wet Nurse (Narnia)
Series: Narnia Musings [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	An Usurpator's Wet Nurse

Wet nurse,  
with your bark cracked, your leaves wilting  
your hands on the usurpator’s child  
your voice weaving all about him  
\- how old are those lashes deep in your back?  
for how many centuries have you been aching?

Wet nurse,  
how long has it been since you were  
\- a bundle of laughter  
\- a gust of blooming wind  
\- rooted into this earth  
not yet seeping  
with all that drips  
from a Caspian’s hands?

Wet nurse,  
do you remember it, still?  
do you remember the winds?  
the world?  
your roots?  
your hands, still soft and unshaking?  
do you remember this Narnia,  
when it could breathe, still?

Wet nurse,  
don’t tell me you love this Caspian  
with eyes as big as our world  
with hands as sticky as honey  
with his lips on the Gentle’s horn  
your, our, stories woven all about him  
  
\- and the world tilting, rising, dripping iron and salt.


End file.
